marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fearless Vol 1 4
* * * Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Unidentified Aliens Other Characters: * * * Numerous unnamed campers * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * Unidentified alien species * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ** Space Items: * * * * arm prosthesis * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = | StoryTitle2 = Atmospheria | Writer2_1 = Tini Howard | Penciler2_1 = Rosi Kämpe | Inker2_1 = Rosi Kämpe | Colourist2_1 = Muntsa Vicente | Letterer2_1 = Cardinal Rae | Editor2_1 = Lauren Amaro | Editor2_2 = Annalise Bissa | Editor2_3 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor2_4 = Alanna Smith | Editor2_5 = Kathleen Wisneski | Editor2_6 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Editor2_7 = Lindsey Cohick | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unidentified Alien scout Other Characters: * Unidentified Alien admiral Races and Species: * * * * * * * * Unidentified alien species * Locations: * ** *** *** * Space Items: * | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = Golden Girls | Writer3_1 = Trina Robbins | Penciler3_1 = Marguerite Sauvage | Inker3_1 = Marguerite Sauvage | Colourist3_1 = Marguerite Sauvage | Letterer3_1 = Cardinal Rae | Editor3_1 = Lauren Amaro | Editor3_2 = Annalise Bissa | Editor3_3 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor3_4 = Alanna Smith | Editor3_5 = Kathleen Wisneski | Editor3_6 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Editor3_7 = Lindsey Cohick | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * * * * Supporting Characters: * Perri-Purr Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * ''Patsy Walker'' * ''Miss America Magazine'' * ''Mr. Bug Goes to Town'' * ''Millie the Model'' * ''Miss Fury'' | Synopsis3 = | StoryTitle4 = Two Gals Eating Ice Cream | Writer4_1 = Trina Robbins | Penciler4_1 = Marguerite Sauvage | Inker4_1 = Marguerite Sauvage | Colourist4_1 = Marguerite Sauvage | Letterer4_1 = Cardinal Rae | Editor4_1 = Lauren Amaro | Editor4_2 = Annalise Bissa | Editor4_3 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor4_4 = Alanna Smith | Editor4_5 = Kathleen Wisneski | Editor4_6 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Editor4_7 = Lindsey Cohick | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * * * EC Comics * * ** ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** *** **** ***** ****** | Synopsis4 = | Solicit = MS. MARVEL’S HERE TO SAVE THE DAY! She may be one of the youngest Avengers ever, but don’t underestimate the protector of Jersey City. Kamala Khan teams up with Captain Marvel, Storm and Invisible Woman for the summer camp save of the century! Then, classic character Namora takes center stage in the ultimate beach read! And don’t miss your dose of Herstory with profiles on classic and contemporary creators! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included